Ojos del Alma
by Guezeluss
Summary: [AU] Dicen que el amor llega a nacer de la vista. Pero, ¿y si se carece de esto? Un amor tan puro en una vida. [One-shot] Ligero lime con un toque navideño :9


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ojos del Alma**

 **.**

Fueron un par de camisas que cayeron al suelo. Esta sería la cuarta vez que intentaban tener contacto íntimo en la habitación del rubio. Sin embargo, el Uchiha, cada que estaban a milímetros de tomar el siguiente paso, se arrepentía a última hora. Y no es que le desagradara su compañero (o semi-amante); no, todo lo contrario, si con alguien quería perder su virginidad era precisamente con el Uzumaki; y aun así siempre se negaba. No, era porque le daba miedo. Miedo a perderlo, pero sonaba bastante ilógico, inclusive para él mismo; pero de una cierta manera, sentía que si después de acabar con eso ya no querría estar más con él, y le abandonaría o algo peor. Y no porque le afectara tanto el abandono de alguien, por supuesto que no; la mayoría de la gente le daba igual. Pero Naruto era otra cosa; Naruto era ya alguien muy especial, y más aún porque dependía casi por completo de él. Se reprimía de lo patético que sonaba, siendo él.

Y no era por gusto. No, era porque estaba ciego, y no podía hacer casi nada por sí mismo.

Por esto mismo, quería que su relación con Naruto fuera la misma que la desde hace ocho años. Cuando ninguno de los dos dependía del otro, y podían convivir como los mejores amigos que eran, o son. Pasados los turbulentos pensamientos que invadían su mente, y después de unos cuantos: " _¿Oye, estás bien?"_ Pudo volver de la luna.

—Sigo sin entender tu rechazo, creí que ya habías cambiado de idea después de haberme insistido por veinte minutos a que lo hiciéramos, ¡Eres un idiota-ttebayo! —Estando un tanto tembloroso, fue en busca de su camisa y se dio un poco de aire con ella para poder refrescarse.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Realmente quiero pero… no creo estar preparado. Y siento que es mi culpa, por lo que no quiero que te sientas…

—Hey, Sasuke. —Le interrumpió —estoy de este lado. —He hizo una mueca ligera de disgusto, provocando que el azabache se girara a donde se encontraba, quedando en una posición bastante provocativa. —Será mejor que te vistas. —Olvidó que los pantalones fueron lo primero de lo que le había despojado.

Ciertamente le tomó por sorpresa, porque según él, ya le había bajado la calentura de tan hermoso ser, inclusive ya casi sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en la parte baja, listo para todo y… detenido al momento. Con sutil agresividad, se acercó a Sasuke y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, como consuelo de no poder disfrutar más; pero las hormonas traicionan, y le surtieron efecto en ese instante; siendo que no le fue suficiente y quiso al menos, un poco antes del límite.

Intensificó aún más el beso, e hizo movimientos tan placenteros para el menor que, no sabía cómo responder. Naruto permaneció y exploró cada parte, dando de vez en cuando pequeñas succiones a su lengua y entrelazarlas rítmicamente; pero no perdió tiempo y comenzó a descender sus manos en dirección a sus voluptuosas nalgas. Por encima de la tela, iba acariciando y apretando suavemente, provocando en Sasuke un sordo gemido; que fue callado con los constantes besos del rubio.

—O-oye… usarotonkachi… no, ¿No tienes que ir a la Universidad? —Se separó en seco, causando total confusión al mayor y una expresión de nerviosismo y presión.

Cierto. La escuela.

— ¡Te veo en la noche, Sasuke! ¡No olvides atender la tienda! —Salió lo más rápido que pudo, estando medio vestido y con los cabellos alborotados. Ahora sí tendría que hacer algo, se está convirtiendo en un mal hábito y podría perjudicarle en sus estudios. El único problema es que… era Sasuke; y era MUY difícil tener que controlarse teniéndole a él.

Y por ridículo que fuera, así eran la mayor parte de los días. Por una u otra razón, Naruto terminaba súper prendido de Sasuke (así tuviera casi toda su ropa), y estaba que se comía su cuerpo sin siquiera llegar a mayores (se había vuelto habilidoso en ese sentido). Y claro no, podrían continuársela de ese modo todo el tiempo. Pero su mayor enemigo, siempre era la Universidad. Ya que, era necesario continuar así. Su futuro con Sasuke dependía con totalidad de aquellas desveladas que tomaba para terminar sus trabajos a tiempo. Pero a visión de él lo valía, todo lo valía.

El Uchiha, por su parte, sí que se le había acumulado la sangre. Qué lástima, ahora tendría que masturbarse para bajarse la calentura.

Además, tenía que darse prisa, no quería volver a llegar al local y presenciar a la chica antes que él. Esa última ocasión fue bastante vergonzoso, « _Sa-Sasuke-kun, creo que me equivoqué de hora, llevo esperando aquí fuera por cuarenta minutos_ » De sólo pensarlo ya sentía que moría, si había algo que le fastidiaba mucho era el hecho hacerle quedar mal a la gente, era como si fuera un irresponsable. Y sí, genial, ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso; terminó de acomodarse su cabello a como pudo y salió directo a la puerta. Si bien le quedaba bastante cerca, siendo a causa de que, su alquilador hacía hasta lo imposible para que nada se le dificultara (en ocasiones le era insoportable); por tanto, no tomaba más de cinco minutos salir, caminar a la esquina y dar vuelta, todo muy sencillo para su gusto.

Los viernes eran sobretodo agotadores, era el día en que tenía que regar todas las plantas, moverles la tierra y ordenar las cosas que no estuvieran en su lugar, más para ello contaba con la asistente que recientemente había comenzado. Y le agradaba que fuera ella, debido a que la conocía desde hace años, y contaba con ella por la gran confianza que le había tenido.

Pero para buena o mala suerte, no era mucho el trabajo, iban unos que otros, pero que fuera concurrido, no. Y de cierta manera era mejor para él, no sabría cómo lidiar con algo más complicado. Además de que no le agradaba mucho interactuar con personas, así fuese por obligación; y por eso era perfecto. Podía estar con su amiga de la infancia, y sin tener que atender a muchedumbre. Sin embargo, esto no impedía que le llegaran ciertas visitas a la castaña.

— ¡Hey Hinata! —venia saludando a la susodicha, quien muy amistosa le correspondió al saludo. —Esto de la jardinería es agotadísimo, ¡mira que le ha hecho a mis preciosas manos! Pero todo sea para tenerlo listo a la hora. —Suspiró hondo y fue revisando los diversos productos que estaban en el mostrador, al tiempo que daba un vistazo a su alrededor en busca ver si había alguien. Sin moros en la costa. —Cambiando de tema… ¿qué tal te ha ido, Hinata-chan? —se acercó toscamente, sobresaltando un poco a la chica, y susurrándole en el oído. — ¿No ha habido ningún contacto entre ustedes dos, no? —dijo de forma lasciva.

—Pa-¡Para nada, Ino-chan! —se sobresaltó aún más quedando totalmente sonrojada.

—Es una pena… ¡Deberías de atreverte! ¡Mira que Sasuke-kun se ve que necesita de una chica buena que lo cuide y atienda! —musitaba cada vez más ansiosa.

—N-no creo…

— ¡Anímate! Además, él necesita alguien así, estando en su condición no se ve muy "normal" que digamos que esté dependiendo del pobre de Naruto, ¿no? —Murmuró lo más cerca que pudo de su oído.

En cambio, estando del otro lado, Sasuke acomodando unos fertilizantes en los anaqueles, pudo alcanzar a escuchar lo que conversaban. De modo que, se esperaría una gran exaltación de su parte, pero no. A él le importaba un comino lo que hablaran de su persona, lo que realmente le exasperara era cuando comenzaban a hablar de Naruto… eso le hacía prestar atención a todo lo que dijera, así fuera de lo más absurdo. Y no es que pensara que la chica es una mala persona, es sólo que sabía cuándo a alguien se le pueden llegar a escapar algunas cosas insultantes, sólo eso. Y como se lo esperaba, Hinata no decía nada. Una cosa era lo que su amiga dijera de él, y otra muy diferente lo que ella dijera; sabia hasta la fecha que podía confiar absolutamente en la castaña.

Notando que de lo único que hablaban era de chicos y una que otra vez se le salía decir lo bueno que es Naruto y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Dio una gran bocaza de aire, y se dirigió al mostrador, haciendo una aparición imponente.

—Ino, si no vas a comprar nada; te pido de favor que te retires. No quiero que mi única empleada se esté distrayendo con cosas sin importancia. —Inevitablemente, causó un gran estremecimiento en ella, haciéndole poner una cara de total horror.

—N-no es para tanto, Sasuke-kun. ¡Yo ya me iba! —Decía entrecortadamente cogiendo sus cosas y aproximándose con dicha cautela a la puerta.

Hasta que Sasuke reaccionó, como si se estuviese olvidando de algo importante.

—Oye, ¿Qué no Naruto va en tu grupo? —se apresuró en detener a la rubia.

— ¿Eh? Sí claro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¿No fuiste a clase? ¿O por qué estás aquí?

No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba, pero era mejor despejar sus dudas.

— ¡Ah! No, no es eso. Lo que sucedió fue que ayer todos los profesores nos avisaron que el día de hoy no habría clases, y pues, tenemos el día libre.

—…Bien, gracias. —Se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo, dando media vuelta al momento y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ino lo vio con cierta duda, cada vez entendía menos, pero le restó importancia, se encogió de hombros y volvió a despedirse de su amiga.

Por un lado, Naruto se hallaba conversando muy entretenido con una de sus amigas más frecuentes, y siendo este el caso, le debía una, pero una muy grande. Ella había aceptado ir gustosa hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, sólo para ir a recoger lo que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando.

—Sakura-chan, ¡Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá! En verdad no creí que desperdiciaras tu día libre sólo para venir a recoger el regalo… —Sonreía a sobremanera, mientras le acariciaba el suave pelaje de su nuevo amiguito.

—No es nada Naruto. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo, ya sabes… tiempo de calidad. —Sonó bastante provocativa su voz, como lo fue su repentina cercanía. — ¿No quisieras salir mañana? —ronroneó muy por encima de su oído.

—…Sakura, te agradezco infinitamente que hayas venido aquí, pero, ¿te puedo pedir que hicieras un poco de lado? —Pidió siendo de lo más amable que pudo. —Y lo siento, ya tengo planes para mañana. —ensanchó su sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Ya tienes a alguien más, cierto? —Titubeó por lo bajo.

—Algo así.

—Creo que he fallado. Pero no importa; sé que debo esperar a que te des cuenta, de lo inútil que es ese amor. —Naruto ni se inmutó en reprocharle algo. —Ahora que recuerdo… vivo cerca de aquí. Si está bien, nos despedimos de una vez, ¿no? —De algo tan serio, te saltó a poner de sus más radiantes sonrisas y darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse en dirección contraria.

El Uzumaki se quedó unos minutos pensante, vio con cariño al peludo que le acompañaba y se sonrojó al pensar en su reacción. Definitivamente le gustaría.

 **.**

Hinata estaba terminando de acomodar las nochebuenas que recién les había llegado, para después ir por un trapo, limpiarse la tierra que la hubiera manchado, y guardar su vestimenta de jardinera. Ella sintió muy tranquilo el día, hasta tuvo oportunidad de conversar un poco con Sasuke, e inclusive fue muy productivo, lograron vender más que el promedio; parece que la época de compras estaba comenzando.

—Fue un día con mucha suerte, ¿no? —Rió animada y con un ligero rubor —. Sin más, yo me retiro, ¡hasta el lunes! —Hizo una reverencia y se aproximó a la puerta.

—Gracias por tu trabajo, Hinata. Descansa y te veo el lunes, ¿sí? —Posó su mano en su hombro, amistosamente—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, toma tu regalo. —Tomó una bolsita decorada y con el nombre de la chica que se encontraba a un lado de la pared que dividía la tienda. —Feliz navidad. —Y le dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun! ¡Feliz navidad! Y… ¿podría entregarte tu regalo el lunes? —Se excusó, haciendo obvio su olvido. El Uchiha afirmó comprensivo y se despidió por última vez.

Sasuke esperó hasta oír la campanita de la entrada, para recoger él sus cosas, apagar el lugar y cerrar con seguro. Extendió su bastón y se fue directo a su hogar, yendo despacio para terminar y pensando cómo fue todo cambió para él. Lo odiaba, odiaba aquel bastón; porque le hacía sentir vulnerable e incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí solo. Se mordió los labios, reprochándose de su estado actual y de cómo le afectaba esto a Naruto. En verdad, lo que menos quería era hacerlo algo que él no quisiera, y aun así no se sentía tan mal. Hasta a él le pareció egoísta, pero era cierto. Él sólo lo quería para él, y le daba pavor que un día escuchara a toda esa gentuza y lo dejara solo. Era de sus peores pesadillas que ya había soñado.

Al llegar, prendió la luz, aventó a donde cayeran sus cosas y se aplastó en el sofá; hoy no tenía ganas de dormir en su cama y prefirió acomodarse esta vez ahí. Se dispondría a dormir de inmediato, a pesar de que usualmente solía esperar al rubio a que llegara. Pero hoy no; de cierta manera sentía que no llegaría sino hasta mañana. Y estaba en todo su derecho, él también debía divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿no? No es cómo si lo tuviera preso o algo así, aunque no sería mala idea…

Pero para su infortunio, tenía que dejarlo respirar una sola vez. Por lo que sí, en efecto, no se enojaría si viniera algo ebrio al día siguiente. Él si tenía una vida. Dando y dando vueltas a lo mismo, cerró sus ojos y se convenció a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien. Rogaba a todas las divinidades porque estuviera bien.

— ¡Hey Sasuke! —Se sobresaltó el azabache. — ¡Mira lo que he…! —Ni cuenta se dio cuando el peludo ya no se encontraba a su lado. Y al ver de frente, observó cómo lamia y aplastaba al pobre de Sasuke.

—Qu-¿Qué es esto, pedazo de dobe? —se quejaba, tratando de apartar su lengua que ya lo tenía todo babeado.

— ¡Parece que él ya te dio la sorpresa! —Rió a carcajadas, y apartando un poco al dulce perrito que traía. — ¡Feliz navidad! Sasuke… escucha, sé que odias traer ese bastón y que sólo lo usas porque en verdad lo necesitas. Y desde hace cinco años se me ocurrió esto… cuando fui a investigar me enteré de que teníamos que ser mayores de edad y pues… aquí tienes a este Labrador Retriever. ¡Ya está educado para ser tu guía! ¿¡Te gustó, verdad!? —Él parecía ser el más emocionado.

—Es molesto, insiste mucho, es compulsivo y no creo que sea tan inteligente… sí, lo oí cuando resbaló. —Dijo de una manera tosca, frio y sin emoción aparente. —Pero, justamente se parece mucho a ti, Naruto. Muchas gracias por este maravilloso regalo. —Esbozó una tan angelical sonrisa, que provocó un gran rubor en el otro, este tuvo que contenerse lo mejor que pudo. — ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Te concedo el honor a ti. —Se sentó pegado al Uchiha, participando en la acicalada que Sasuke le estaba proporcionando al peludo.

—Dobe.

— ¡No puedes ponerle así! —Reclamó nervioso, creyendo que en verdad le pondría así. Sasuke por su parte, se contuvo de sacar una gran carcajada.

—De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Nigou?

—Eso es más normal-ttebayo…

« _Ahora todo sentido. Me horrible de haber creído a Naruto como alguien así… y ya cuando no pueda estar con él, me acompañara este amiguito, y me hará sentir que él está siempre conmigo. En definitiva amaré a este perro._

 _Esto me recuerda… cuando le conocí, sólo pensaba que era otro de esos niños a que les gusta llamar la atención, haciendo cualquier tontería; en ese entonces lo veía como un idiota, siendo que esos tiempos si podía ver, y con mayor razón discutía con él, siempre le decía lo vulgar que era y eso le enojaba demasiado, hasta casi peleamos, si no hubiera sido por la maestra que nos detuvo…_

 _Cuando pasaron las vacaciones de verano y el accidente ya había ocurrido, él llegó a mí y supuse que quería discutir de nueva cuenta, pero no fue así… sólo gritoneó que me protegería, yo no le entendí nada, y por obvias razones… sólo se quedaba conmigo, y me ayudaba a adaptarme como estaba._

 _Pasó alrededor de un año, y me gritó: "¡Te amo!" enfrente de toda la clase._

 _Él siguió conmigo a pesar de decirle repetidas veces que no era necesaria su ayuda. Estaba bien con mis padres._

 _Después, ellos se fueron a trabajar a Nueva Zelanda y me negaron a acompañarlos. No tuve de otra y tuve que aceptar._

 _Él me protegió, tal y como lo había dicho…_

 _Maldigo la cegués de mis ojos… pero agradezco infinitamente haberme dado a alguien como él. Sí que lo valió… todo lo valió._ »

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No estés tan embobado y dame un beso!

— ¡Enfrente del perro no!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **# de palabras (sin contar notas): 2,900**

 **Tiempo transcurrido en el fic: 24 horas (en realidad, es menos. Es sólo para redondear :P)**

 **N/A: I'm back!**

 **Estoy realmente feliz de volver a publicar en mi viejo fandom :') En verdad hice trampa, pero neh :v**

 **Bueno, supongo que esto sera algo tedioso, asi que son gustosamente invitados a mandar a la mier** esto si tienen mucha flojera :3 o les importa un cara**, no problem. Primeramente, quiero decir las principales razones por las que decidi hacer este fic:**

 **1°: Para desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad C: ¡sean felices, guys! Tambien porque creo he puesto en varios fics el tema de la navidad, pero mas oscuro y no alegre... Ya comprenderan**

 **2°: Porque con este fic, ya he regresado oficialmente al fandom de Naruto :D Como dije anteriormente. Y pues... ya supondran las razones... estar tan metida en tu OTP y de la nada hacen canon a otras parejas, no es para nada bonito, es como cuando tienes unos colicos del diablo(?**

 **3°: Y finalmente, porque... ¡Hoy cumplo un año de estar en FanFiction con ustedes! :D Y no tanto... xD**

 **¡Les deseo a todos que se la pasen super bien con sus amigos y familia!**

 **Bai bai~!**


End file.
